


Rescue

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis gets shot, Aramis is a horrible patient, Facials, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: An armed kidnapper takes the Queen hostage. Aramis gets shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This and several other one shots have been sitting on my computer for the last while. I decided to power through writing this one for everyone.

        D’Artagnan stood at parade rest with Athos on one side of him and Porthos and Aramis on the other side. Aramis was fidgeting constantly as the king droned on about the award he was giving his brother-in-law while his sister watched. They all know why Aramis was on edge. The brother-in-law was the Duke of Savoy, purely a ceremonial position in this age. The couple’s son was playing with the Dauphin and Emily while their daughter stood by her mother’s side.

        The four of them jumped to attention when the shooting started. A man had a gun out and was shooting around wildly. D’Artagnan spared a glance for Emily and spotted the Dauphin dragging her behind the musketeer bodyguards. The boy shoved her into a corner and stood in front of her. Two bodyguards positioned themselves between the children and the shooter.

        The shooter grabbed the queen and began to pull her along, shooting haphazardly at anyone who came close. The four of them waited until the queen and her abductor were clear of the room before they started going after them. D’Artagnan was the first to pull out his gun. As he chambered a round, the others drew their weapons. They spread out and began to stalk through the gardens. Aramis was the one who spotted the queen and her abductor first. D’Artagnan was the one who approached them first.

        “He stole my wife.” The gun was pointed at d’Artagnan and d’Artagnan lowered his weapon. Aramis completely holstered his, trusting the other three to get a shot on the man.

        “He stole your wife?”

        “Yes, my wife. Queen Anne. There’s an imposter on my throne.”

        “An imposter? Well, then your majesty, could we ask you to put lower your gun so that we can check her majesty and yourself over for injuries?” Aramis approached cautiously. The man raised the gun and Aramis grabbed the queen, yanking her behind him. He felt the bullet hit him in the shoulder region and fell, pulling the queen with him. He heard two more shots and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Athos knelt next to him and pressed something to his wound. He heard someone help her majesty to her feet. He tried to sit up but Athos pressed on his good shoulder to keep him on the ground.

        “Stay down love. An ambulance is on its way.” Aramis nodded. His vision was beginning to tunnel. He opened his mouth to warn Athos that he was going to pass out but passed out before he could.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos wasn’t surprised to see that Lemay was waiting for them at the hospital. The ambulance had started an IV and given Aramis some pain medication. Lemay was gently probing at the wound when d’Artagnan and Porthos arrived.

        “Well, now that we’re all here I can tell you that his collarbone is badly broken. As soon as an operating room opens up I’ll go in and clean up the wound, realign the bone, and put in a plate and screws to hold it all together. He’ll need another surgery once he’s healed to remove the plate and screws.” Aramis eyes blinked open and Lemay smiled at him. “You are in good hands Aramis.” Aramis winced as Lemay jostled his arm and Athos took his good hand. Lemay took a syringe and hooked it up to Aramis’ IV.

        “What are you giving him?” d’Artagnan settled on the end of Aramis bed and gripped his ankle to let Aramis know where he was.

        “Sedation. I need to manipulate his arm and it will be easier on everyone if he’s unconscious.” Lemay administered the medication and Aramis’ eyes slid closed again. Lemay nudged d’Artagnan off the bed and with a couple nurses began to roll it out of the room. The other three went to the waiting room to wait for Aramis to come out of surgery.

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis groggily looked around. His arm was completely immobilized in a sling. A hand came into his line of sight holding a cup. A straw nudged his mouth and he let the hand guide it in. He sucked and water entered his mouth. A hand stroked his hair and he realized that d’Artagnan, Athos, and Porthos were around. He tried to focus and felt a wave of nausea go through him.

        “Easy love. Just rest. You had surgery.” Porthos’ voice was soothing and Aramis turned his head in the direction of Porthos voice. He winced and turned his head back as his shoulder began to hurt.

        “What happened?”

        “You were shot.” D’Artagnan’s voice was cold and Aramis winced. D’Artagnan must have been the one to take the kill shot.

        “D’Artagnan…”

        “Headshot. He didn’t suffer. It’s being classified as suicide by cop.” Aramis tried to grab d’Artagnan’s hand and missed. He glared at the hand until it moved to touch his. “I’m fine love. He shot you. Now sleep. The anesthesia is still messing with your head.” D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to Aramis’ head. Aramis let his eyes slid closed and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis winced as he nicked himself with his razor again. Learning to use his left hand for everything was irritating. He couldn’t cut his meat. He couldn’t shave. He couldn’t do basic tasks. Hands came up and took the razor from him. He turned, irritated, and saw d’Artagnan standing behind him.

        “What?”

        “You’re having trouble. Let us help.” D’Artagnan took Aramis’ good hand and pulled him over to the barber’s chair. Aramis let himself be slid into the chair and d’Artagnan took up the shaving cream. Aramis closed his eyes as d’Artagnan applied the shaving cream. When he felt the straight razor start to scrape over his face he tensed. A hand ran through his hair and he realized that Porthos had come into the bathroom. The hand tangled in his hair and Aramis hissed slightly as the hair was tugged out of the way. Porthos fingers rubbed against his temple and he relaxed into the chair. He felt d’Artagnan finish shaving him and rubbed a wet cloth over his face to remove the residual shaving cream. When d’Artagnan went to put the razor away Aramis stopped him.

        “That’s not the only area I need help shaving.” D’Artagnan grinned and undid the knot holding Aramis’ towel together. He spread the shaving cream over Aramis’ pubic region and began to shave. As his fingers tugged the skin in various directions. Aramis could feel himself getting hard and heard Porthos’ chuckle. D’Artagnan finished up and whipped the shaving cream away with a smirk. He trailed a finger along the underside of Aramis’ dick. Aramis let out a quiet moan. Porthos reached for the sling that Aramis had left out and slipped Aramis’ arm into it, immobilizing the arm so that Aramis wouldn’t hurt himself more.  D’Artagnan pressed down on Aramis hips before taking Aramis into his mouth. Aramis’ upper body tried to pull away from the chair and Porthos gripped his good shoulder to keep down. Aramis whimpered and Porthos smiled.

        “Love you don’t want to hurt your arm worse.” They heard the door open and looked up to see Athos sliding in. He leaned against the wall and watched as d’Artagnan took Aramis down to the root. Aramis swore and tried to buck into d’Artagnan’s mouth. D’Artagnan held him down easily. He could tell Aramis was getting close. He pulled away and began to stroke Aramis. He slicked one of his fingers with saliva and pressed it against Aramis entrance. Aramis came all over his face and d’Artagnan grinned.

        “Oh fuck.” D’Artagnan glanced in the direction of Athos’ outburst. Athos walked over to him and began to clean his face off with a wet cloth. “You need a shower. There’s some in your hair.”

        “Join me?” D’Artagnan got off the floor and moved to slide past Porthos towards the shower. Porthos gripped his hips, holding him in place. D’Artagnan grinned as Porthos ground against him for a few moments before the other man came with a groan. D’Artagnan pressed a kiss to the corner of Porthos mouth and pulled away.

        “Can I join you?” D’Artagnan turned and looked Porthos over.

        “Have Aramis help you get clean. It’s his fault anyway.” D’Artagnan stripped and stepped into the warm water. Athos pulled him against him and took a soft cloth to his face to finish cleaning the cum off. Athos tugged him in for a kiss and grabbed the lube they kept in the shower. D’Artagnan gripped the handle they had installed and set his foot on the small step. Athos slid a lubed finger over d’Artagnan’s entrance and smiled when then man moaned. He pressed the finger in and added a second knowing that d’Artagnan had sex the night before. He quickly finished stretching d’Artagnan and pressed in. d’Artagnan moaned and pressed back. Athos glanced over his shoulder to see Aramis on his knees in front of Porthos. He watched as Aramis pulled Porthos’ pants down and start to nuzzle and lick at Porthos’ cock. He could see Porthos getting hard again and grinned.

        Athos turned his attention back to d’Artagnan who was whimpering unhappily with the lack of movement. Athos pulled out and began to press back in. d’Artagnan hissed at the slow pace and Athos pressed a kiss to his neck.

        “Trust me, love. I’ll give you what you need.” Athos began to thrust harder and let d’Artagnan press back, using his grip on the other man’s hips to steady them both. He could hear Porthos’ moans over the water and d’Artagnan clench around him. He looked back at the man who was leaning back into him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Athos snaked a hand around to grip and stroke d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan came neatly into Athos hand and Athos thrust a few more times before he came as well. He heard Porthos and Aramis moan and looked back as he helped a limp d’Artagnan to move his foot and let go of the handle. Porthos had removed Aramis’ sling and herded him towards the shower. Athos crowded d’Artagnan into a corner, supporting the man’s shaky legs with his body. He was happy they had opted for the largest shower they could easily fit into the bathroom as he washed the remains of Aramis’ cum out of d’Artagnan’s hair. Porthos cleaned himself and Aramis and tugged them out of the shower. Athos followed with d’Artagnan and dried him off. The four of them collapsed on Aramis’ bed with a happy sigh. Porthos slide Aramis’ sling on and pulled him close again.

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis settled uncomfortably on the hospital bed. The nurse hadn’t been able to get the IV in a good spot and it was impacting his wrist movement. D’Artagnan looked up from his book amused.

        “You are the worst patient.”

        “I don’t like hospitals and IV’s and doctors and he put it in the side of my wrist and I can’t move it.” He could hear the pout in his voice and saw Athos smiled from his perch on the window. Porthos came back in with juice for d’Artagnan who took it with a smile.

        “You’ll be done with this soon love.” Lemay walked in and spotted d’Artagnan on Aramis’ bed. D’Artagnan slide off as the surgical team came in to take Aramis in for surgery.

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis blinked. He saw hazy shapes in his vision. A hand held a cup with a straw with to his lips. The apple juice was cold and tasted wonderful.

        “Wha…”

        “Sleep love. You’re still woozy.” D’Artagnan. Aramis tried to open his eyes and felt a warm hand cover them.

        “Seriously love.” Athos must be the one covering his eyes.

        “No. Want to see you. You’re all gorgeous.” He heard Porthos’ chuckle and felt a kiss pressed to his temple.

        “Later love. You get wonky with even the slightest amount of sedation.” Aramis let himself drift back off into a medicated sleep knowing that his lovers wouldn’t leave him alone.


End file.
